Water Powers
by Marvelgeek42
Summary: Percy joins the Avengers...and maybe Harry Potter, I m not sure yet... Rated T for swearing, to be sure and cause I m paranoid.


**Hey, here I am, once again. I should be working on my other stories, but I wanted to do this one. So, why not? I have no idea, if that story could make sense, since in Germany Mark of Athena is coming out in a week and so...well no idea what happens in this book.**

**I don´t care, if someone died. I´ve not read it yet=still alive for me. (Does someone die anyway? Wait, don´t answer to this question...)**

**Set after the movie (No, really? Notice the sarcasm)and...there where it makes most sense...**

**Does anyone want to beta this story? **

* * *

Percy´s POV

After I defeated Gaia,the gods called me to the Olympus, because they wanted to tell me something. I was really nervous, cause normally,that means they are angry.

But not always, luckily. They wanted me to do something. Something what is the dream of most teenagers, I think. _I_just wanna have an normal live...or as normal as possible, I´m Poseidons son after all.

When I was back in Camp **(A/N: Your choice, but Half-Blood is more likely (New York, for the people who are lazy))**, Piper, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Leo and Annabeth were waiting for me. "And?", Jason wanted to know, "what did the gods want from you?""They want me to move. To the Avengers Tower", I answered

Suddenly everybody was talking: "You _have to_ get me Tony Stark´s signature!" "Agreed, Seaweed Brain!" "You think Hawkeye would sign my bow?" "I´ve met Captain America once. You think he would recodnize me?" "I love the Black Widow! I mean she´s the only women, has a good fighting style..." "I _have to_ meet Thor. He´s like my Norse cousin or something like this..." **(A/N: You can see who said what, can´t you?) **"Guys, as much as I hate it: I have to go."

After I saiy goodbye to everybody, and promised some to IM later, I walked to Blackjack´s place **(A/N: Don´t care if that´s right) **"Hey Boss!" "Don´t call me Boss, Blackjack. Can you fly me to Avengers Tower?" He answered yes and we left for the city.

* * *

**Almost left here, but that would be mean.**

* * *

Tony´s POV

The Avenger´s, their girlfriends, ifthey had some, Pepper and me (Consulnat, remember?) in that room in Stark Tower, wich had still a Loki shaped hole in the floor, just now with some glass above it. That can´t be destoryed, I mean...

Anyways suddenly Fury came from the escalator. "That´s your falut, Peps."

Nicky Boy started to yell: "Three old women just arrived in my office and said, someone would join the Avengers today. Does anybody want to say anything?" Except for Thor everybody was confused, but he asked slightly nervous: "Three Old Ladys?" Forious **(A/N: Nickname) **aswered him: "Yean, do you know these women? Who are they? Can we trust them?" Everybody looked to Point Break, hoping, at least some questions would be answered. "You could say that. They are not from Asgard. Youbetter do what they say." **(A/N: Can´t write accents. Even to safe my life) **

****We all wanted to ask him, but a about 17-20 year old boy was outside the window. How the bloody hell...?! We are in the 100th floor,**(A/N: Is that realistic?)** goddamnit! Pepper opened the door ans asked: "Who are you and how did you come up here?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger, I know, I hate them myself, but otherwise that may have ended as 10 mile long one-short, if that´s possible...**

**Anyways: How do you like it so far? Even if you hate it, please leave me a review and tell me what I´m doing wron, except for to much A/Ns. They will become less and less anyway.**

**Me: Guys! We forgot the disclaimer!**

**Tony: Who cares for that anyway? It´s not like your smart or old enough to invent me anyways. I´m arround since te 70s!**

**Percy: Yeah and my stories were started in July 2005! That was before you even started school!**

**Me: CALM DOWN! I just own a small ****_doll _****of you, Tony, and I know how you first came arround, shoud I tell? Stan Lee, the genius that had the idea for you, just collected everything people hated at that time and formed into you.**

**Tony: And people loved me!**

**Me: Right, altough I start asking me why...Percy that´s the year I started school, and its not like I claimed to be Rick Riodan. I only own a part of your books.**

**Percy: I´m insulted! Why just a part?**

**Me: Cause I´m poor and nobody buys me books, sadly.**

**Harry Potter*comes in*: Hello! What are you guys doing here?**

**Me: Hey, Harry! I´m not J K Rowling either, so I don´t own you either, but I own all books except to Quidditch one!**

**Percy and Tony: Qudditch? What the hell is that?**

**Me: Creepy. You three guys even look a bit alike...Harry, what are you doing her anyways? You aren´t a part of this story! ...Yet.**

**Harry: I was arround the corner, for the other disclaimer for the "Charekters of Marvel, PJ ad HP read the books and watch the movies" fic you are going to do. Shouldn´t these guys be there too?**

**Me: Your right! Guys, let´s go to that room! Harry can explain you Quidditch on the way! *Hurries to go out of the room and find some females.***

**Percy: ...So, what´s Quidditch?**

***Tony, Percy and Harry follow me***

**Werid...Answer as much questions as possible, please!**

**Marvelgeek42**


End file.
